


随笔

by satoshi3104pat



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22331437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satoshi3104pat/pseuds/satoshi3104pat





	随笔

最近你家小仓鼠的魅力真的是直上青云，先不说因夏天一来，大风吹的觉醒；就因录娇兰的20周年纪念那辑，完美的身材完全展露在全世界面前

所以...

你..

不仅没吃醋，反而还感到自豪(⁎⁍̴̛ᴗ⁍̴̛⁎)

就那晚，刚好播完那期娇兰，你放下遥控器，拿起手机开始刷Twitter，众目具瞻，你家自家的仓鼠君和仓鼠君的包子弟弟vs娇兰staff的第一弹中，稳妥地领先第二，荣获一位的就是来自你家仓鼠的身材

灯光照着白布，樱井翔脱掉上衣，瘦小的身板映在白布上，完美的腰际令人忍不住垂涎三尺；透过白布，脱下裤子的那一刻，小细腿啊，直逼相叶氏的小腿..换装的时间接近尾声，音乐的结束礼花的站上，被升上来的樱井翔，瞬间获得全场迷妹的尖叫

一身衣冠不整，鉴于时间不够，灰色的胖次被还没穿好的裤子以及还没扣好的皮带给裸露出来，穿在里面的白衬衫仿佛凭空消失，裹着白色西装，胸前的肌肉线条和立体感，以及那隐隐约约的腹肌影子，暴露在空气中

当你看到这一幕，不禁想起过去的那些夜晚，周一主播身穿西装革履，眼里满是情欲的看着被他弄到神魂颠倒的你，上演着不可诉说的动作大片

你刷着一位的评论，迷妹的有字式尖叫让你感到身心满足，别人无法触摸到的偶像却是你的枕边人，唉，真幸福呀\\(//∇//)\

大概是你刷手机的时间太长，家门就传来熟悉的声音，樱井翔放下公文包，把鞋换好，像讨喜的小朋友一样，跑到沙发上，把你当成团子，整个裹紧他的怀里，头埋进你的肩锁间，紧闭双眼去感受你的温度

身上的汗味混杂着残留的香水，半成型的大风吹开始散乱，发丝像羽毛那样，轻轻的划着你的皮肤

“嗯～痒～”

你受不了那种感觉，娇嗔的声音钻进樱井翔的心里，掀起了一场热潮，下身明显有了反应

他先轻啃着你的肌肤，后改为吮吸，一个红彤彤的‘草莓’落在你雪肌上

“你知不知道，你的声音，是多么的诱人..”

他抬起头，吻上你的小粉唇，不让你有任何说话的机会，他的舌头撩起你的紧闭的牙齿，与你的舌头一起交缠，唾液相互交融；你的手环上他的颈部，挺直腰板，迎身供送给他，双脚交叉缠绕在他的腰际，他起身把你一个抱起，往主卧前进

停下嘴上动作，把你放倒在床上，以猎人捕抓到猎物的姿态俯视你，湿漉漉的双眼使他身心滚烫

“sho..给我…”

一声话落

覆上你

一夜旖旎


End file.
